The Brightest Clan
by Swiftwatcher
Summary: A series of mini-stories about Warriors made when I was a cute, little nine year old. Warning: This is very cringe.
1. Allegiances

**The Brightest Clan**

* * *

Allegiances

SkyClan

Leader: Moonstar

Deputy: Twigbranch, apprentice, Runningpaw

Medicine Cat(s): Shineflower, Aspenleaf

Warriors:

Sparrowpelt

Tinycloud

Hawkwing

Tigerheart

Watersong

Stonewhisker

Stormwhisker

Birdflight

Ravenheart

Thawclaw, apprentice, Thistlepaw

Paleshadow

Flowerstrike

Sunfall, apprentice, Whitepaw

Swiftfoot, apprentice, Vinepaw

Lakeflower, apprentice, Featherpaw

Redstreak, apprentice, Lightpaw

Apprentices:

Runningpaw

Whitepaw

Thistlepaw

Featherpaw

Vinepaw

Lightpaw

Queen(s): Dovewing, expecting kits with Tigerheart

ThunderClan:

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Squirrelflight

Medicine Cat(s): Leafpool, Jayfeather, Alderheart

Warriors:

Sparkpelt

Thornclaw

Poppyfrost

Berrynose

Brackenfur

Cloudtail

Brightheart

Whitewing

Ambermoon

Snowbush

Dewnose

Lilyheart

Birchfall

Bumblestripe

Ivypool

Lionblaze

Queen(s):

Blossomfall, mother to Thornclaw's kits, Nightkit and Blackkit

Cinderheart, mother to Lionblaze's kits, Honeykit and Mousekit

WindClan:

Leader: Harestar, apprentice, Brindlepaw

Deputy: Heathertail, apprentice, Smokepaw

Medicine Cat(s): Kestrelflight

Warriors:

Breezepelt

Crowfeather

Sedgewhisker

Oatclaw

Leaftail

Gorsetail

Apprentices:

Smokepaw

Brindlepaw

ShadowClan:

Leader: Rowanstar

Deputy: Violetshine, apprentice, Frondpaw

Medicine Cat(s): Puddleshine

Warriors:

Juniperclaw

Yarrowleaf

Wasptail, apprentice, Conepaw

Scorchfur

Birchbark

Lioneye, apprentice, Gullpaw

Snowbird

Apprentices:

Gullpaw

Conepaw

Frondpaw

RiverClan:

Leader: Mistystar

Deputy: Reedwhisker

Medicine Cat(s): Mothwing, Willowshine

Warriors:

Mintfur, apprentice, Dapplepaw

Duskfur

Shadenose

Minnowtail

Apprentice:

Dapplepaw

Queen:

Petalfur, mother to Darkkit and Splashkit


	2. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

"I don't want to be the deputy, just a senior warrior. Being the deputy is a hard job and I'm not the cat for it, Moonstar. I want you to make Twigleaf your deputy, she may be young but she is a good leader, please." said Dovewing.

"Okay, I'll tell the clan, but are you sure, Dovewing?" Dovewing nodded.

"May all cats gather under the Skyrock on the ancient floor of StarClan for a clan gathering," Moonstar started again when every cat was there, "Dovewing does not want to be the deputy so I will name my name deputy to be Twigleaf, she has gotten Runningpaw as an apprentice and she is a wise warrior." surprised mews came from the clearing but no one objected.

"Also, the cats that will go to the gathering are me, Twigleaf, Dovewing, Redstreak, Hawkwing, Sparrowpelt, Tinycloud, Shineflower, Aspenleaf, and everyone else but Sagenose and Ravenheart."


	3. Chapter 1

"Hey, Twigleaf, are you proud of your position?" Twigleaf purred when she heard Redstreak.

"Yes, I am, very much, actually," Twigleaf laid down next to him and licked him on the cheek, "So the gathering is today, I wonder why Rowanstar got a new deputy, I hope nothing happened to Tawnypelt."

"Come on, Twigleaf. If you want to find out we should probably go."

They arrived at the gathering island and Redstreak and Twigleaf sat together, whiskers touching causally, and pelts brushing together. Violetsong saw this and couldn't help but be jealous because she liked Redstreak. Determined to break them up, she padded over to them.

Violetsong padded over there, "Hey, Twigleaf. How's SkyClan doing? And how are you doing with your job as deputy?"

"Fine and I'm doing great!"

"Well that's nice. We have some good and bad news in ShadowClan."Twigleaf nodded and waved her tail for silence.

"Every clan is here and I want to begin with my news," the other leaders nodded at what Rowanstar said, "ShadowClan's running well on prey, and we found a fox but we killed it. Tawnypelt died and my new deputy is Violetsong." Sad and grief-filled mews came from the clearing. Twigleaf sighed when she heard Violetsong and spoke up at Moonstar's approval. "First, you give Violetsong, a new warrior an apprentice, now you make her deputy? I'm not sure if that's a good choice, too much new stuff for a new warrior, don't you think?" everyone else nodded in agreement with Twigleaf.

Every other leader shared their news and then they left. Redstreak licked Twigleaf on the cheek and they left with their clan, tails entwined.


	4. Chapter 2

ShadowClan was running a bit low on prey, 5 or 6 warriors didn't get food. Rowanstar and Violetsong went to SkyClan and hunted there and got 3 birds. A patrol of Twigleaf, Redstreak and Runningpaw, Lightpaw and Moonstar found them and they attacked them.

"What are you doing on SkyClan territory?" asked Twigleaf.

"Food" Violetsong snarled, showing her teeth.

Twigleaf and Moonstar stared at each other before speaking.

"We will let you take the food, we will not let a clan starve, but if we see you on our territory one more time, you will see the last of it" Twigleaf showed her sharpened, long claws and teeth that sent shivers down Rowanstar's spine.

With that, Redstreak curled his tail around Twigleaf and they left. Violetsong heard Redstreak say that they can hunt and go home because he wanted to show Twigleaf something. They all nodded in agreement except Twigleaf, who was confused.

"Come on, it's a surprise, I won't tell you."

"Ok, then. I just hope it's a good surprise." They both purred lovingly at each other and started play fighting until Twigleaf pinned him down and won and asked him what he was going to show her. They came to an empty clearing with soft grass and moss.

They were so entertained with each other that they didn't notice Violetsong. Redstreak then said, "Twigleaf, will you be my mate? You see, I really love you and you're really beautiful… I understand if you don't wanna be my mate, I just felt that you should know" he was standing up when Twigleaf pinned him down and licked him lovingly on the muzzle.

"Of course I wanna be your mate, you mouse brain, I thought you wouldn't ask."

Violetsong went running back to camp (ShadowClan) at this because she loved Redstreak and her sister took him away from her.


	5. Chapter 3

Violetsong arrived at camp and Juniperclaw was waiting for her with a bird. He ran to her and nuzzled her on the cheek and he said to her, "I was wondering where you were,do you want to eat with me?"

Juniperclaw and the other warriors that were with Darktail didn't eat because they wanted to show their loyalty but everyone knew that Juniperclaw was padding after Violetsong, except Violetsong.

"Sure, thanks Juniperclaw."

They sat down together and ate the sparrow. Juniperclaw then said, "Umm… do you think w-we can be f-fr-friends?" Violetsong was staring at him with her amber eyes and then nodded her head. **A/N (Author's Note): Does Violetsong/paw have amber eyes?**

That night, they went hunting together and had grown close in that time. She knew that her apprentice, Frondpaw liked him and now she understood why. He had strong muscles and a black pelt with beautiful emerald green eyes. **A/N: Is that what Juniperclaw looks like? I honestly don't know.**. She found in herself staring at him and he stared back.

"I think we have searched far enough for today, maybe tomorrow we can try again" Juniperclaw agreed.


	6. Chapter 4

Twigleaf returned early from her patrol because she felt weak and sick. She was worried so she went to Shineflower.

"warri Twigleaf. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Shineflower, I returned early from patrol because I felt sick? I am sick? Will I still be able to perform my warrior duties?" Shineflower let out a purr of amusement.

She put her paw around Twigleaf belly and checked her breathing and let out another purr of amusement.

"What is it?"

"Well Twigleaf, you're expecting Redstreak's kits."

"What? That's great! I have to tell him!" she raced out of the den and got a sparrow, her favorite, and sat and waited for Redstreak. He finally came and he sat down next to her, licking her muzzle.

"Did you find out why you felt sick and have been eating a lot?"

"Thank you for that, and yes, I'm expecting your kits"

"That's great! We have to tell Moonstar and everyone else!"

"Yeah but can I rest, I have to move into the nursery?"

"Yeah, I'll tell Moonstar and I'll tell her to make a new replacement of the deputy for a bit and that the apprentices passed."

Much to his surprise, she was already walking to the nursery. He walked to Moonstar and told her everything and she nodded.

"May all cats gather under the Skyrock on the ancient floor of StarClan for a clan meeting, Twigleaf moved into the nursery because she is expecting Redstreak's kits and so the temporary deputy will be Hawkwing. Also, Redstreak told me the apprentices are ready to become warriors. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" said all of them.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names, Runningpaw, from now on you will be Runningfoot, Whitepaw, from this moment on, you will be Whiteflame, Thistlepaw, Thistlefang, Featherpaw, Featherflight, Vinepaw, Vinepounce, Lightpaw, Lightstep."


	7. Chapter 5

Violetsong was sitting next to Juniperclaw at the gathering. She was looking around for Twigleaf but she wasn't there, which was strange because deputies have to come to gatherings. She looked around and found Redstreak alone, his eyes were filled with pride, not sorrow. She wondered why.

"Can I start?" asked Moonstar and started when the other leaders nodded, "We have a new queen, Twigleaf, expecting Redstreak's kits. So the temporary deputy is Hawkwing. We also have new warriors, Runningfoot, Whiteflame, Thistlefang, Featherflight, Vinepounce and Lightstep. Also, Dovewing's expecting her second litter. Prey is running well in SkyClan. That is all the news I have."

Violetsong wondered how she could be a queen and then she reminded herself that she would not do whatever other queens did then she thought, "What is happening to you Violetsong? You must follow your own footsteps, not Twigleaf's!"

After the gathering, Violetsong went hunting with Juniperclaw and Frondpaw. It was Frondpaw's assessment to become a warrior. Frondpaw successfully passed and became a warrior that night without her sisters, Frondflower.

The next day, Frondflower decided on telling Juniperclaw her feelings so they could get to know each other and be mates. When she got there, Juniperclaw was talking with Violetsong.

Violetsong said, "Juniperclaw, I'm expecting your kits." Frondflower ran into the forest and ran into Yarrowleaf.

"I'm sorry Yarrowleaf"

"It's okay! What were you running from?"

"Can I trust you?" he nodded.

They reached a clearing with a pond and ferns. She sat down and Yarrowleaf sat in front of her.

"I just found out that Violetsong is expecting Juniperclaw's kits. I've liked Juniperclaw for a long time, so it's really blocking my way."

"I see. But can't you just move on? You've already faced many obstacles, this one should take no time."

His words for so full of wisdom and he was careful not to use words that would hurt her. She found herself really free, as if a burden had been lifted and she felt a new feeling for that tom, love.

She ran after him and pounced on him, pinning him down. She asked, "Can we be friends?"

"We can be friends if you can get off me, please."

"Oh, sorry"

She got off him and they started walking back to camp.


	8. Chapter 6

Shineflower and Aspenleaf got back to camp after a peaceful visit to Moonpool. They heard two pain filled yowls. Moonstar was in the nursery. Dovewing and Twigleaf were kitting.

Aspenleaf helped Dovewing and Shineflower helped Twigleaf.

Twigleaf gave birth to two she-kits and one tom-kit. Dovewing gave birth to 2 she-kits and two tom-kits. 1 she-kit died of Dovewing's litter but the others didn't die.

From Twigleaf's litter, the sandy colored tom with amber eyes was called Stumpykit. A brown she-kit with yellow eyes was called Fawnkit and a bluish she-kit with white paws and chest and sky blue eyes was called Wavekit.

From Dovewing's litter, the white dead she-kit with blue eyes was Stormkit. The tiger patterned she-kit with blue eyes was Cherviholl, the white tom with a black tail and green eyes was Snowkit and a redish tom with amber eyes was Flamekit.

6 MOONS LATER

All kits were made apprentices that morning. Wavepaw liked Snowpaw but she knew that he liked her sister, Fawnpaw and lost her interest in him Then, a tom entered the camp. It was Flamepaw. She never noticed him before, she was too busy thinking about when she would go out of camp. 2 new she-warriors, Lightstep and Vinepounce were mooning over him, so was Fawnpaw. Flamepaw came over to the entrance of the apprentices den and sat down with the others. Wavepaw said, "I wonder who my mentor will be? Moonstar didn't say."

At that moment there was a clan meeting. "I have decided that I will mentor Wavepaw. I haven't had an apprentice in a long time and I choose Wavepaw."

Moonstar and Wavepaw touched noses and then Moonstar said they will explore the borders and collect moss and practice hunting.

They went outside and they quickly went over the borders and scents and then they went to collect moss. Then Moonstar demonstrated her hunting crouch and how to move with complete silence. Wavepaw stalked a pile of leaves and she jumped right in the middle. Moonstar was impressed.


	9. Chapter 7

Violetsong's kits were now apprentices, a brown tom with blue was called Branchpaw, a ginger she-cat with amber eyes was Marigoldpaw and a black and white she-cat with blue eyes was called Frostpaw.

It was a full moon so it was the gathering. All 3 of them got to go and a loner that was the same age was called Snakepaw, who also got to go. They crossed to the island and they got in a group of apprentices. Frostpaw liked a SkyClan apprentice called Flamepaw.

Wavepaw from SkyClan as well, also joined the group, Fawnpaw said, "Wavepaw! Everyone, this is my sister Wavepaw. She is really lucky!"

Wavepaw said, "I'm not lucky. I'm just like every other apprentice."

Fawnpaw argued back, "That's not true! You are a beautiful she-cat, you're good at everything and Moonstar is your mentor!"

Chervilpaw nodded in agreement. So did Snowpaw and every other SkyClan apprentice. Wavepaw's pelt was fully bristling in anger and she lashed her tail and walked over to where Sunfall was sitting with other warriors.

They left the gathering once everyone shared their news. Frostpaw said goodbye to everyone and left with her clan. She ran into Snakepaw but quickly apologized.

LINE BREAK

In SkyClan, the apprentices wanted to apologize to Wavepaw but when she saw them she went to Moonstar and asked if she could train and she said sure. When they were about to leave, Flamepaw and Redstreak appeared and asked if they could train together.

Moonstar shook her head and left with Wavepaw. They reached the training hollow and Wavepaw hid in ferns and moss that covered up her scent. She jumped when Moonstar turned her back and pinned her down. However, Moonstar was stronger and pinned her down. Moonstar put her paw on Wavepaw's neck.

"I wanted to show you a special move, Wavepaw. I made it. It's called the Star Flight."

Moonstar demonstrated the move and moved quick and ran around Wavepaw, making it look as if there were many of her enemy and stars. Then she attacked.

Wavepaw did the same, but a bit slower. She asked Moonstar if she could continue the move alone and learn something else tomorrow. She nodded her head and said, "Come back before dawn."

Wavepaw continued trying and got faster each time and trained until she heard bushes rustling. She smelled the scent of Flamepaw and said, "You can come out now, Flamepaw, I know you're there."

Flamepaw stepped out of the bushes and sat down and said, "I'm sorry. So are the other apprentices. You may not forgive us because you've been avoiding us but just know that we are sorry."

"Is that it?" Flamepaw nodded. He walked away his tail dragging sadly on the grass, head down. Wavepaw sighed.

"I forgive you," Flamepaw turned back, eyes bright. Wavepaw looked at the sky, it was almost dawn. She ran back to camp with Flamepaw right behind her. All the apprentices were asleep,not surprising Wavepaw. Then Moonstar came into the clearing. She heard Runningfoot kitting. She gave birth to one tom. He was a pale broad-shouldered, muscular tom who she called Lightningkit.

6 MOONS LATER

Lightningpaw was mentored to Wavedream. Wavedream earned her name 1 moon before her denmates. They would be warriors that day, too. Moonstar called a clan meeting, "I will make apprentices into warriors, one of my favorite jobs as leader. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" all of them said with pride.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Flamepaw, you will be Flameclaw, the clan honors your loyalty and courage. Chervilpaw **,** from now on you will be Chervilleaf, the clan honors your bright attitude and kindness. Snowpaw, from now on you will be Snowpelt, the clan honors your intelligence and swiftness. Stumpypaw, you shall now be Stumpyfur, the clan honors your hunting and stealth, Fawnpaw, from now on you shall be Fawnfur, the clan honors your fighting skills"

Flameclaw looked around for Wavedream but she wasn't there. He went to go sit vigil with the other new warriors. He sat down and then Wavedream entered the camp with Lightningpaw. Flameclaw started talking but then she was really mad, lashed her tailsaid, "You're not supposed to talk." Wavedream put down her prey and so did Lightningpaw.


	10. Chapter 8

Frostpaw told herself that she would find someone soon. But she wanted someone to love at that moment. She was jealous of her sister, Marigoldpaw, because she was clearly in love with Snakepaw, who also loved her.

Frostpaw trained harder and faster than anyone else and became the best apprentice ShadowClan ever had. Snakepaw watched Frostpaw and began to love her. Frostpaw didn't think about love anymore, she thought about her training. She caught four toads and was picking them up when Snakepaw pounced on her.

"Snakepaw! Perfect timing! Do you want to help me carry my prey back to her.?" Snakepaw frowned and then she added, " And eat?"

"Sure" Snakepaw brightened at her words. They each brought 2 toads back to camp and Frostpaw got a toad and sat down under a tree. Snakepaw sat in front of her. Once they finished, Rowanstar called a meeting. He turned all the apprentices except for Marigoldpaw into warriors. Marigoldpaw asked why she couldn't be a warrior and she was told she was immature. She looked around for Snaketail but she couldn't find him. She waited for him under the highrock. She stood up and was walking to Snaketail when she saw Frostwish behind him.

"Frostwish, I got here first!" he teased. Frostwish dropped her prey and said, "I was carrying prey so I was slowed down." He turned his back on her and she pounced on him, pinned him down and put a paw on his throat. He jumped up and she fell on her paws.

Frostwish purred, "I bet you I'll get more bracken and moss than you for my nest" she raced out of camp and Snaketail raced after her.

2 MOONS LATER

"Hey Frostwish!" Snaketail said. He ran to her with a sparrow and sat down. They ate together and then Marigoldfur went to Snaketail and asked, "Snaketail, I want to remake our love relationship." Snaketail flicked his tail to a tree and Frostwish and Snaketail went over there.


	11. Chapter 9

Lightningheart was looking for Wavedream. He looked around for her grayish-blue pelt that he loved. He was dead-set on telling her how he felt about her. It all started as a small crush on his mentor but it had grown into something more for the she-cat. He finally found her and saw her talking with Stumpyfur.

"Hey, Wavedream! Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Stumpyfur, we'll continue this later."

"Sorry to interrupt but it's important."

Lightningheart sat down and confessed his feelings about her. "Wavedream, I love you, and I want to be your mate, it started as a small crush but it's turned into something bigger now and I really love you…"

Wavedream purred loudly, "Of course, and I love you too." She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

2 MOONS LATER

"Hey Lightningheart! Can we talk?" Lightningheart nodded. "So, you're going to be a father!"

Lightningheart's eyes grew wide and he nudged her towards the nursery. He got her a starling and went to find her parents. Redstreak was a bit of an overprotective parent and Twigleaf wanted but her kits to be happy.

Finally, he found them sharing tongues and went over to them. He gave a respectful nod to them and asked them if he could say something. They nodded.

"Urmm… well, Wavedream is expecting my kits…" he muttered, half to himself. Redstreak immediately jumped up and ran to the nursery as fast as his legs would take him. Twigleaf, however, congratulated him and trotted to the nursery.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

Frostwish padded over to her mate, only to find him eating with a she-cat - Gullpelt. He saw her and ignored her.

"How dare you! I hate you! I hate you!" she exclaimed so everyone could hear her. She ran away to a barn at the end of her territory, when she was there, she was pinned down by a gray tom.

 _ **DAWN IN SHADOWCLAN**_

The loner was invited to ShadowClan and he accepted, therefore becoming Flintleg. He was quite the handsome tom. He was also Snaketail's brother. Soon, Frostwish started to fall for Flintleg (thought I wish I could have made Flintleg, or then Flint, slice her throat out, just for the drama…) **A/N: I am** **SO dark! Omg! It was DESTINY! LOL**

Snaketail was jealous of Flintleg because he got all the she-cat.


	12. Conclusion

Dear pups,

I hope you enjoyed this terribly cringe fanfiction! When I was nine, I read the Warriors book and made my own little world. This is that little world. I used to be proud of this story when I was nine, and now, at an age older than nine, I find this to be one my worst creations ever. I used to have a dark humor and writing style and mind, and I still do, but I had it when I was nine. My dark mind and imagination made this. This is the original story, as you may be able to see in the actual story. I did not edit it, and yes, I made my own characters and I made Twigbranch a Mary-Sue. Sorry, Twigbranch. Anyways, this id all of the story that I could find, and I hope that it was/is source of entertainment for you.

Sincerely,

A.A.-R.P.


End file.
